


Sustrai’s Fall

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Imagined sex, Impregnation, Self-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emerald is driven to madness by stress, tiredness, and arousal. How does she remedy this? By imagining her unrequited love, one Cinder Fall.





	Sustrai’s Fall

Sustrai’s Fall

Emerald fell back onto her bed, letting out a contented sigh as she did so. After the attack on Haven Academy, she had been running from location to location, with no-one to watch over her beyond Mercury, whom she wasn’t sure whether he was an asset or a liability. It was the first time in years that she wasn’t with Cinder, and that made her more scared, and lonely, than she had been in years. 

They had finally reached one of their safe-houses, and were resting for the first time in weeks. Mercury was taking a shower, while Emerald took the time to collect her thoughts and relax. Closing her eyes for a moment, her expert fingers quickly began to remove her clothes. Within a minute, Emerald’s jacket, top, and bra were discarded, leaving her chocolate-coloured breasts and nipples open to the air. Her fingers traced over the breast slowly, circling around the nipples, without touching them. She brought two fingers to the peaks of her breasts, teasing and playing with her erect breasts. She let out a soft, nearly silent moan.

Continuing to tease her nipples with one hand, she reached down with the other, pushing her trousers and panties down to reveal a somewhat erect, dark-skinned cock. Gripping the rod, she began to guide it lower, slowly pushing it into her damp, pink snatch. It took several moments to make the head of her rod enter her cunt, but she did manage it. After she managed to push her cock into her pussy, she gripped the base of her cock. Pushing it in and out, slowly, Emerald began to moan louder. “Fuck, Cinder...” 

Emerald’s eyes were closed, but she could almost see and hear Cinder thrusting into your pussy, letting out soft moans herself. Cinder had one hand on Emerald’s breast, playing with her nipple. Emerald let out louder and louder moans as Cinder fucked her hard, without any sense of remorse.

Whatever Cinder did in Emerald’s imagination, Emerald did it to herself. She pounded into her cunt with her own cock, playing with her tit, running her fingers over the nipple. “Oh, hell...” She moaned out, bucking her hips, as she fucked her own cunt. Her fluids slowly began to drip out of her pussy, leading through her ass-crack, and pooling on the bed.

In Emerald’s imagination, Cinder was speaking to her. “God, you’re fucking dripping! You little slut!” Cinder spoke in an echoey voice, amusement and dominance evident in the figure’s tone. Every word, every noise that came from the imaginary Cinder made Emerald more and more aroused, the dark-skinned woman moaning louder and louder with every one of Cinder’s thrusts.

Emerald’s moans, unlike the Cinder in her imagination, were very real, masking the sound of her cock thrusting into her soaking snatch entirely. Every thrust brought a gasp, a whine, another moan. Her breath hitched when the imaginary’s Cinder came more clear to her, and her thrusts spread up more and more, each and every time the Cinder came into view.

After only two more minutes, Emerald’s cock was pistoning into her own cunt, girlcum and precum mixing together in her snatch to pool together on her bed. One of her feet, moving out of blind pleasure, ran through the puddle, coming out dripping with the clear liquid. No words left Emerald’s lips, only noises of purest pleasure, and brief breaths. 

“C-C-Cinder...” Emerald forced out through her moans, as Cinder continued to fuck her as hard as possible.  
“Are you going to cum, my adorable little slut?” Cinder asked in her whispy, echoey, and lustful tone.   
“Y-es-s!” Emerald cried out, achieving her climax as her cunt sprayed her girlcum over Cinder’s cock, which also began to pump it’s cum into her, Emerald feeling every small amount of pleasure that Cinder’s cock felt. 

In reality, however, it was Emerald’s cock pumping seed into her, filling her pussy and womb up with her own semen. Every shot of cum, every twitch of Emerald’s cock, every spasm of her folds, it all brought Emerald almost mind-blowing pleasure. All of this pleasure almost forced Emerald to open her eyes, taking in an incredibly deep breath after a moan that was closer to a scream in volume. 

Cinder disappeared, and Emerald was alone, in her room. Cinder was never here. She had never fucked her. But, judging by the mess pooling around her legs, consisting of a murky white liquid, the pleasure was very real. And, as Emerald would learn relatively soon, so was the pregnancy.


End file.
